


Plaza's Bed & Breakfast

by olivegarden



Category: No Vacancy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 09:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14615193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivegarden/pseuds/olivegarden
Summary: A sleep-deprived Kyle attempts to fry some eggs.





	Plaza's Bed & Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> novacancy is dead but my love for these dummies isn't.

Kyle was sleep deprived, and a middle-aged couple was to blame. Last night, Kyle spent the better half of his ungodly hours stirring in his bed with a pillow covering his ears. Unfortunately, the pillow wasn't manufactured to block out the sound of moaning and bed creaking coming from the room below him. He only then fell asleep when the couple had finally finished, which was about three in the morning.

So there he stood on his kitchen; staring at the stove with dark circles around his eyes and a spatula in his hand. What was he doing again? Oh yeah, eggs.

Kyle has been running his bed and breakfast for a few months now, and he prided himself on making the best sunny side ups in town. He wasn't gonna let one sleepless night ruin his reputation.

Snapping out of his tired state, he opened the fridge to get the carton of eggs. Then he heard footsteps coming from the staircase; which made him peer over the fridge door to see who it was. The couple from last night set their bags down, looking pretty content with each other. Kyle wasn't a spiteful person but the sight of them made him grip his spatula just a tiny bit tighter.

Kyle faintly heard the couple saying goodbye but he sure as hell didn't greet them farewell back. But he hoped that he didn't make a bad impression on them; he needed to continue his streak of positive Yelp reviews.

He also found it odd that they left this early; the skies were still a blood orange kind of colour, not quite blue yet. But like all things, Kyle just shrugged it off as he dropped a couple of his eggs in the pan. No matter how bad his days started, the sizzling sound of the frying pan always made his mornings a little bit brighter.

The once blood orange skies turned into a more golden yellow, matching the yolk in the centre of Kyle's fried eggs. Kyle watched the sky shift colours from his window; he did this just about every day. It made waking up early worth it. Then he caught the silhouette of someone cycling down the street.

Something about this made Kyle slightly irritated, he _had_ to wake up this early to make breakfast, this person _decided_ to wake up at six in the morning, _then_ go cycling. Nevertheless, his eyes were kept glued to the window; this person looked familiar to him. He groggily rubbed his eyes, thinking they were deceiving him.

As the person approaches, Kyle finally got a better look at her. First of all, the person was a _her_. And she had a dark brown ponytail hidden under a blue bike helmet. He told himself to not be stupid; not that he could help it. There was no way that person is who he thinks it is. For a split second, Kyle almost convinced himself that it wasn’t her, until he saw a cat printed on her t-shirt. And before Kyle could react he smelled a burning sensation coming from the stove. He rushed back to the kitchen, almost slipping on the tile because of his socks. His sunny side ups were all burnt to the colour black. That person had better been Noel, cos he just burnt two perfectly good eggs.

  


* * *

 

 

Noel always woke up this early. She lives by the quote, _"the early bird catches the worm."_ She actually lives her life according to many inspirational quote posters, especially the one _"dress for the job you want."_ which is why she wore pantsuits for two years. 

She stepped out of her bedroom, greeting her Larry David cutout good morning as she passed it. Something that she used to do as a joke but now became a habit and crucial part of her morning ritual. She waltzed to her fridge and opened a carton of orange juice. She downed it straight from the carton as if she was drinking out of a whiskey bottle while she walked out to her balcony.

Watching the sunrise was another reason why Noel loved waking up so early. Back in Manhattan, the city skyline always blocked her view of the sun. Despite its flaws, she still missed it dearly like an old friend. There’s no use dwelling in the past, she mused, it was time to do some errands. Determined to break out of her sombre mood, she started to put more pep into her step as she went downstairs.

Noel's new bike was waiting for her in the apartment lobby; ready to be shown around town. It had a little basket on the front for carrying her groceries, and Noel felt like Dorothy whenever she rode it. If Dorothy was a failed law student with a smoking addiction. She fastened her matching helmet then ventured out, wearing the same wrinkled cat t-shirt that she slept in.

Noel basked in the fresh air, another thing New York lacked. She rode by the beach, following the palm trees as if they were breadcrumbs. And on her left was the town itself, a row of quaint little houses that greeted her as she passed by. Each and every building, a reference to old Spanish architecture. Her ponytail was blowing in the breeze, birds were chirping, and as she watched admirably at the waves crashing, she wondered why she didn't move here sooner.

Averting her gaze back to the town, she spotted a baby blue house, her favourite colour. But the colour of the house wasn't what caught her attention. It was the sign. The sign read, _"Plaza's Bed & Breakfast"_, painted on in lovely cursive.

Noel's memories of _him_ that she tried so hard to suppress suddenly caught up to her. What are the odds that Kyle Plaza moved into the same town as her and opened up a bed and breakfast? She chuckled to herself at how absurd that sounded, but at the same time, she was tempted to go in.

Noel tried to look inside discreetly, wanting to be as subtle as she can. She cursed herself for not wearing her glasses, all she could make out was a figure sitting by the window. Then in a blink of Noel’s eyes, the figure was gone. Whoever it was, Noel was glad she wasn’t the only one who was up this early. She felt content just knowing that as she focused her eyes back on the road. And luckily she did because an oncoming tow truck almost hit her. Any second sooner, she would’ve been flattened, in front of the very house she was spying on.

Thanks to her Russian spy-like reflexes, she was able to swerve away to safety just in time. Despite having to regain her balance on the bike, Noel’s near-death experience didn’t phase her. She didn’t even hear the driver’s incessant honking. She wasn’t thinking about how close she got to getting hit by a car. She was only thinking about her chances of meeting Kyle again.

  
  
  
  



End file.
